Absolute Eros
by Perseus20
Summary: Smut and fluff, some chapters will not be smut, mostly fluff and some angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This will be my first Yuri On Ice! story, and it's a smut too! Please read and get the tissues!**

* * *

Viktor wanted to ravish Yuuri's body with kisses and touches that'd drive the dark haired man insane. He wanted to carress those beautiful curves of his, squeeze his ass and bruise the hell out of his thighs. He wanted to claim him as his own. After their kiss on ice, his lust and desire burned even more. _Especially_ after last year's banquet.

They settled in their suite before heading back to Japan. Yuuri went to the bathroom first after Viktor persauded him to, and was currently in the shower. Viktor undid his tie and unbuttoned some of the buttons of his shirt before he heard the shower turn off and little footsteps from wet feet. He turned just in time to see Yuuri come out of the bathroom, completely naked, no towel whatsoever. Bruises were on his feet from his performance, but he thought: _I'm seeing an angel._ Yuuri's curves were beautiful, masculine yet feminine. Slight abs were showing, and his nipples were rather perky. His ass was gorgeous; big and round and shiny. He also looked shaven, which was one of the reasons he looked so shiny.

"U-Um... V-Viktor, you're staring at me a lot..." Yuuri said, shyly covering up. Viktor knew that he was slightly embarrassed after the kiss, and his self-consciousness was getting higher and higher.

 _Der'mo_... Viktor thought.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, but I can't hold it in any longer." Before Yuuri could say anything, Viktor grabbed his wrists and kissed him hard, making the skater squeak but suddenly melt under his hold. Viktor slid his tongue along Yuuri's lips, making him moan and tremble, opening his mouth in surrender. He kissed harder, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, running his around his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and intertwining their tongue, saliva slipping down Yuuri's chin. Viktor pulled away, savoring the taste of Yuuri. Yuuri trembled horribly, his whole face, ears and shoulders red, a almost slutty look on his face.

"Goodness, Yuuri, you're wrecked from me just kissing you..." Viktor muttered. He gently led Yuuri to the bed, laying him down, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Yuuri watched, panting and trying not to touch his own member, which was twitching and already leaking precum. Viktor licked his lips at the sight, his own member throbbing in the confines of his boxers.

"V-Viktor..." Yuuri whined, watching the older man take off his pants. He gulped. Poor Yuuri, he was going to regret this, but... "C-Can I suck you off?" Viktor froze at the question, his thumbs hooked on the waistband of his boxers.

"Sure." the silver haired man replied. Yuuri got up, getting on his knees on the floor, and Viktor sat down. Yuuri gently pulled off his boxers, which resulted in Viktor's length popping up and slapping him in the face. He squeaked, blushing madly, before gently pumping it with a hand. Viktor moaned; Yuuri's hands were so soft and perfect, making him feel like he would cum right away. He looked down at Yuuri, who had a face of amazement and slight shock, and was red from what he was about to do.

"Is this your first time?" Viktor asked.

"Y-Yes..." Yuuri replied, gulping before licking the head. Viktor moaned, watching in fascination at how determined Yuuri looked. The dark haired man took a deep breath before taking him almost all the way, wincing at the feeling.

"Y-Yuuri!" he moaned. Shit, felt so good... He gripped his hair, watching saliva trickle down the side of Yuuri's mouth, and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. It was his first time doing a blowjob, so Viktor held back from thrusting into his throat. "W-Wait...!" he pulled Yuuri away, who panted.

"W-What's the matter?" he asked, his brown eyes gleaming with fear. Viktor ran his hand through his hair, gently cupping Yuuri's chin.

"You'll hurt yourself." Viktor said. "Are you planning on deepthroating me?" Yuuri blushed and nodded. Viktor nearly groaned; this boy was going to be the death of him. He gently rubbed his lips. "You need to relax your throat first." Yuuri nodded, taking in the head, looking up at Viktor with wide eyes full of curiosity. Viktor cursed again, blushing at the look on his face. "Okay, relax your throat... Ahh... Like that, then slowly take it in... G-Good..." Oh god, Yuuri deepthroated him immediately, making Viktor moan and arch his back. Yuuri's throat, mixed with the heat and feeling of saliva around his cock made him go crazy. Yuuri bobbed his head repeatedly, his wet hair giving off little drops of water as he did.

"Y-Yuuri!" Viktor cried before releasing. Yuuri held the tip of his member in his mouth as he climaxed, then pulled away, wiped his lips before lifting his head and swallowing, making Viktor squeak and harden once more.

"Y-You swallowed...?" Viktor asked as Yuuri laid his cheek against his thigh, trying to breathe, but he nodded. "H-How'd it taste?" Yuuri licked his lips, thinking for a moment.

"Sweet." He decided. Viktor groaned, grabbing Yuuri and lifting him up, putting him on his knees, making the younger squeak.

"V-Viktor-" Viktor shushed him with a kiss, grabbing a bottle of lube from his suitcase.

"I don't have any condoms." Viktor said, frowning. Yuuri gulped, once again regretting what he was about to say.

"J-Just go bare then..." he squeaked out. Viktor grinned, oozing the lube against Yuuri's rim, making him shiver and moan. Viktor coated his own fingers with lube, then gently circled Yuuri's entrance.

"Tell me if I'm going too rough, okay?" Yuuri nodded, lifting his hips a bit higher. Viktor licked his lips; he loved seeing this side of Yuuri. He pushed a finger in, gently swirling it around.

"O-Oh my!" Yuuri yelped, covering his mouth. Viktor chuckled.

"That sensitive, eh?" Viktor purred. Yuuri nodded, his blush increasing. Viktor smiled, rolling his finger around Yuuri's walls, then pushing in a second. Yuuri curled his toes, his other hand gripping the sheets tightly.

"O-Oh, Viktor~" Yuuri moaned, making Viktor bite his lip, kissing the back of his neck, slowly and painfully leaving kisses down his back. He thrusted his fingers, occasionally scissoring them. Gradually, he felt the dark haired man loosen under his touches and ministrations and felt proud of himself.

"H-Hurry and put it in me!" Yuuri demanded, turning his head, drool sliding down the sides of his mouth and his face alit from redness. Viktor obeyed, pulling out his fingers then lubing up his member, pressing the tip against Yuuri's pulsing, almost aching entrance. Slowly and gently, he pushed in, Yuuri gasping and throwing his head back as he took Viktor in inch by inch.

"Yuuri..." Viktor moaned, intertwining his and Yuuri's hands. "You feel amazing..." he gently begin to thrust inside his lover, Yuuri moaning beneath him. The feeling of Yuuri's tight, wet walls drove Viktor insane. The feeling of Viktor's giant dick thrusting in and out and hitting a spot repeatedly drove Yuuri insane. Viktor immediately found Yuuri's prostate and rammed against it. Yuuri's screams and cries of 'Viktor' sent Viktor into overdrive, and he reached around, one hand playing with his nipple and his other stroking his member rapidly. Yuuri's face also made him go over the edge, and before he knew it, Yuuri was crying from pleasure, big fat tears rolling down his face.

"V-Viktor!" Viktor moaned, panting against his ear.

"What is it, Yuuri? Do you need to cum?"

"P-Please! Oh, god! Please! I'll do anything!" Yuuri begged, his nails digging into Viktor's hand on his chest. Viktor purred at the plead, before sucking on a spot on his neck, whispering against his ear after he made a good hickey:

"Cum for me, Yuuri."

" _Kyaaa!_ " Yuuri screamed as he climaxed, his walls tightening around Viktor. Viktor yelped in pleasure, climaxing as well, his semen shooting into his lover. After he made sure he was done climaxing, he pulled out, which without Viktor supporting him, Yuuri collapsed, moaning and holding his belly.

"Do you have a stomachache now...?" Viktor asked worriedly. Instead, Yuuri shook his head and sat up.

"I did say I'd do anything for you... Have any ideas...?"

He did, actually.

He got up and went to his suitcase, Yuuri looking after him curiously. He pulled out a package.

"I have a guilty pleasure... Go put this on..." He handed Yuuri the package and he obliged, shakily limping into the bathroom. Viktor took some tissues and dabbed up the cum from Yuuri's climax, and wondered why non of his leaked out from Yuuri's entrance. He shrugged, tossing the tissues into the trash.

"V-Viktor...? T-This outfit is s-super revealing..." Viktor chuckled.

"We just had sex and you're saying that?"

"R-Right..." Yuuri stepped out and Viktor felt his arousal grow even more intense as he saw his lover.

Yuuri wore tight thigh highs and a red ribbon tied neatly around his neck, with black panties. His nipples were perky and hard. Viktor licked his lips.

"I-I guess you can say it's an early birthday present with the ribbon..." Yuuri said, cutely walking over and gently pushing him onto the bed. He settled on Viktor's lap, making the silver haired man gently grip his sides.

"You look gorgeous, Yuuri... Always have and always will." Yuuri giggled, then his cute attitude diminished and was taken over by a more sultry one; or specifically, his Eros. He lined his entrance up with Viktor's member, because the panties had a hole to show his entrance. He gently pushed the tip in, making both of them moan, before he slammed down, taking Viktor all the way down to his ballsac. Yuuri threw his head back, wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck, both moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Y-Yuuri!" Viktor moaned before latching onto one of Yuuri's nipples, taking over the thrusting, which made Yuuri practically bounce into Viktor's lap, his nipples sensitive and causing shocks of pleasure to run through him. Again, Viktor hit his prostate, finding it and ramming against it repeatedly again. The pleasure mounted, and everything went white as he climaxed once more, tightening around Viktor and making him cum too.

After they settled down from their high, the sloppily made out, rubbing their members together, which was Viktor's idea.

"A-Ah, V-Viktor!" he cried, the heat swelling up. Viktor kissed him again and clenched their members together, making them cum again. Yuuri collapsed again, panting loudly, still wearing the thigh highs, ribbon and panties. Viktor kissed his forehead before cleaning them up and they cuddled up with each other.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Review below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everybody! How'd you like the last chapter? Liked it or loved it? Well I decided to make this into a collection of lemons, so be prepared for each one!**

 **I do not own Yuri On Ice! It belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

 **Warnings: Mpreg.**

* * *

 _Wedding._

The only thing that rang in Yuuri's head while Minako tied his tie. After winning the Grand Prix Final and gold, they decided to get married in Japan a month later. He trembled from fear and excitement; he was marrying his love.

"You look so handsome, Yuuri." Minako said after she pulled away, taking his suit in. He blushed brightly.

"T-Thank you, Minako-sensei." He turned to look at himself in the mirror.

"Viktor sure is lucky to have you." He smiled.

Before he knew it, they were at the alter, Viktor wearing a black tux, white shirt and they chose gold for their wedding colors so he wore a gold tie. He wore a white suit, shirt and tie. He couldn't help but shiver when Viktor put on his ring.

"You may now kiss the groom." the minister chuckled. Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him passionately, which he returned. When they parted and turned to face the crowd, his parents, Yurio, Yuko, and basically everyone in the crowd were crying.

* * *

At the reception, he had glass of champagne and that was it. He stayed as far as he could so he wouldn't get tempted and act like he did at the banquet last year... Dear god.

When they got to the resort they were staying in, Viktor grabbed him as soon as the door shut and locked, locking his lips with his. He gasped and kissed back, squeaking slightly when he felt Viktor's hands slide up and down his sides.

"So beautiful..." Viktor murmured against his lips. He shivered again, moaning as he began to get hard.

"V-Viktor..." he moaned, gripping his hands in Viktor's silver locks. It's be freshly cut, yet he was trying to grow it out. Viktor groaned, his hands going up, untying his tie, taking off his jacket. Yuuri copied, their lips never seperating. After their jackets, shirts and ties had been discarded, Viktor led Yuuri to the bed, laying him down and moving his lips, trailing kisses down his jaw and soon to his neck. His hands carressed Yuuri's curves and hips, then unbuttoned his pants, gripping the bulge. Yuuri moaned, arching his back.

"Oh, Yuuri..." Viktor said, licking his lips. He pulled off his pants and boxers, gently gripping Yuuri's member and giving it a teasing stroke. The dark haired man squealed and curled his toes, whimpering.

"W-Why do you have to tease?" Yuuri complanied, bucking his hips a bit. Viktor grinned, lifting his legs and rubbing his bulge against his lover's entrance.

"I thought you liked being teased..." he purred. Yuuri blushed, covering his face. Viktor just laughed and was going to pull off his pants, but Yuuri took his hands.

"I-I'll suck you off..." he said, blushing darkly as he pulled down the other's pants and boxers. Viktor groaned, covering his face as his member sprung up and hit Yuuri in the face. Yuuri squeaked; sure he had seen it plenty before, but he was always amazed with it no matter what. He did what Viktor taught him; relax his throat and slowly take it in. He licked the head first, then wrapped his mouth around the head, looking up at Viktor. Viktor groaned at the cute, innocent look on Yuuri's face, despite his dick in his mouth.

"F-Fuck, Yuuri..." Yuuri couldn't help but moan, sending vibrations through Viktor's member. He took him whole, sucking hard, like he was imagining a lolipop. He drooled, making Viktor's moans louder and his hand grip on his hair tighter. _Feels so good..._ Yuuri thought as he bobbed his head up and down, his entrance aching for the pounding Viktor always gave him. He panted, tears falling, moaning more as Viktor moaned out his name.

"Y-Yuuri!" Viktor cried, and to his shock, Viktor grabbed his head and slammed his member deeper into his throat, making Yuuri go all the way up to the V on his stomach. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock and fear as Viktor continued this. _Oh god. My throat is being treated like a sex sleeve._ Yuuri thought. He felt Viktor leaking precum and knew he was close. Yuuri whimpered, fear building up more.

"Y-Yuuri...!" Viktor came, cum spilling out from his mouth, moaning as he released. Yuuri pulled away, coughing. Viktor panted before squeaking.

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, love." Viktor said, grabbing some tissues and wiping his mouth and face.

"I-It's okay..." he replied, coughing a little more. Viktor grabbed a water glass and handed it to him. He took a couple of sips.

"Again, I'm sorry..." Viktor looked like a puppy begging for forgiveness. Yuuri smiled and kissed him gently, stroking his cheek. Viktor gently pushed him back onto the bed, their lips still locked in a passionate kiss. Viktor broke off, going to his suitcase and getting out a condom and a bottle of lube. Yuuri trembled at the sight of the condom. Sure, they had done it raw and protected, but the feeling of latex inside of him turned him off a bit.

"N-No condom tonight, dear..." Yuuri said, getting on his knees in a slutty way. He bit his lip at the look on Viktor's face; watching his husband's dick spring up again. Viktor nodded and put the condom back down and gestured for Yuuri to get on his hands and knees, which Yuuri obeyed to. He watched Viktor pour the lube onto his twitching entrance, before slicking up his own member. Then he positioned himself againt his hole; Yuuri had whispered in Viktor's ear at the reception that he'd loosened himself in the morning and was still loose. His hole had accustomed to Viktor's member, so he loosened practically automatically. Viktor, trying not to hurt his husband again, gently pushed in slowly.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay, love?" Yuuri nodded, moaning at the feeling of being filled up and stretched. Inch by inch, Viktor sunk in, before he hit all the way. Yuuri gasped, clawing the sheets and trying to find something to grab onto. Viktor saw it and took one of his hands, his other hand on his hip. Slowly, he began to thrust, the pleasure suddenly bursting in his ass. Yuuri moaned out, drooling already, pressing his ass against Viktor even more. Viktor chuckled with slight amusement.

"Such a slut, Yuuri..." Viktor murmured against his ear as he thrusted hard. Yuuri cried out, his eyes rolling back. "Saying no condom, pressing yourself against me, and sucking me off with such a lewd face..." Yuuri bit his lip; trying not to moan at the arousal from the dirty talk. It wasn't often Viktor called him that, despite assigning him Eros, but this was the first time he had dirty talked him.

"V-Viktor-" he cut off from Viktor's finger going into his mouth, rolling it around as he drooled and moaned from the thrusts. Viktor put a second finger in, making the unusual pleasure increase, from both his ass and his mouth.

"Suck them..." Viktor purred. Yuuri opened, sucking them hard, swirling his tongue around, feeling himself getting closer to his climax.

"V-Viktor!" he managed to muffle out then Viktor pulled his fingers out. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Viktor reached around, gripping his member and pumping rapidly.

"Cum for me..." he whispered.

" _Kyaaaaaa!"_ He practically screamed, cum soaking Viktor's fingers, clamping down around him. Viktor moaned, biting his shoulder and climaxing himself, cum shooting into him.

"O-Oh, Yuuri!"

"V-Viktor!" Viktor pulled out and they collapsed, panting. Slowly, Yuuri climbed on top, surprising Viktor.

"D-Don't thrust and stay down..." Yuuri said, aligning himself with Viktor's member. Viktor nodded and watched as Yuuri took in the head, before slamming all the way down. Both moaned at the pleasure, Yuuri bouncing in Viktor's lap as he rode him. Viktor couldn't help but admire the dark haired man; he'd changed so much from their first time. He reached up and started to squeeze and pull his nipples, knowing that this area and his member were the most sensitive... Well, his entire body was sensitive. Yuuri cried out, his nipples responding to the ministrations. He tightened around Viktor, crying from pleasure, and he continued to slam down. _Why does it feel so good to be in the ass?_ he could barely think.

"V-Viktor, I-I'm about to-" he cut off by his own scream as he came, cum spurting onto his belly. Viktor gasped at the sudden tightness and cameas well, some cum spilling out. Then he flipped Yuuri over, making the other gasp.

"I-I just c-came- A-Ah!" he screamed as Viktor thrusted in and out. Viktor kissed and bit his neck, leaving hickeys as he went.

"You like being fucked right after you cum, don't you?" Viktor growled out, slamming in deep and hard, knowing Yuuri's thighs were going to be bruised; exactly what he was aiming for actually. Yuuri's face was so arousing; dark red, tear streaked, drool slipping down his chin and his eyes rolled back from pleasure. Yuuri's screams and shrieks were so hot and amazing, and he knew he was pleasuring his husband well. Yuuri came once more, arching his back in pleasure, a shriek escaping his lips as cum flew up and onto his face. Viktor arched his back, pressing himself as much as he could into Yuuri's body, Yuuri's body spasming at the feel of both climaxes.

* * *

The week of their honeymoon consisted of beaches, swimming and sex. They did many rounds, and at one point Yuuri passed out in one of them, making Viktor panic.

A few weeks passed and they settled down in Hasestu, comfortable in the inn. Mari got incredibly suspicious once because Yuuri had bruises on his wrists from their *ahem* _roleplay_. Viktor would either be insanely rough and leave all sorts of bruises on Yuuri's body, or he'd be so gentle Yuuri felt like he was floating.

However, one morning, Yuuri didn't show up to the rink (Viktor always got up before him and went to the rink). Yuko and Nishigori got worried when Viktor left in a panic when Yuuri called.

The silver haired man rushed to see his husband at the inn, his panic rising. He opened the doors, slipped off his shoes and rushed into the dining room, where Yuuri's parents and Yuuri sat, a neatly wrapped box on the table by him.

"Oh thank god..." Viktor cried, huggin Yuuri in relief. "I thought you were hurt or something."

"I'm okay, love." Yuuri reassured. Viktor nodded, sitting down. Yuuri then handed the box to him.

"What's this?" Viktor asked.

"Open it." He obeyed, taking off the top, revealing a positive pregnancy test.

"W-What-" he looked to see Yuuri smiling, a hand on his belly. "Y-You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"YES!"

* * *

The next few months were slight torture to Yuuri... Scratch that, it was absolute torture. His cravings were out of hand, he plumped up by five months, his belly huge, his body ached every now and then, he couldn't skate anymore, and he got nauseous and would throw up if he smelled things that were pungent to him.

He laid in bed in his eighth month, miserable. Viktor was practically his slave, not that the skater minded it, but Yuuri still felt bad about it. Viktor came in with a pork cutlet bowl, the only thing that kept Yuuri in a good mood (that, Viktor and chocolate).

"Hello, my dear." Viktor greeted, kissing his cheek. Yuuri giggled, smiling as he took the bowl.

"Thank you, love."

"Of course. How's my husband and passenger?"

"Kicking and moving non-stop. Very energetic." Viktor chuckled, watching Yuuri eat happily.

"Cute..." Viktor said, dreamily gazing at Yuuri. "Does the baby like katsudon too?" Yuuri nodded, licking his chopsticks. He finished quickly, practically wolfing it down; then he blushed and patted his mouth with a napkin.

"I can't wait until the baby's born so I can skate again." Viktor chuckled, rubbing his belly in comfort.

"Yes, but it also takes time to heal, dear. Can't just get on the ice right away."

"I know..." He suddenly froze.

 _Oh..._

 _No..._

"N-Not now..." Yuuri whimpered, gripping his belly in pain. He cried out as a blood stain appeared, making Viktor jump up.

"Hiroko! Toshiya!" He yelled. "It's time!"

* * *

By the time it was over, Yuuri was exhausted and throbbing from pain. Not only did he hold one baby, he gave birth to _three._ Viktor was so proud and excited, like he was now with two of the boys. He was trying to hold back tears as the babies cooed and slightly squirmed but slept soundly.

Yurio and Yakov flew in the next day, Yurio staring in awe and shock when he held the three. Phicit flew in as well and took pictures of the babies, then asked for permission to upload them, to which Yuuri politely declined. He did not want press suddenly at the door when he just gave birth.

He had laid them down for a nap, aching everywhere when Viktor wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck.

"So, when are we gonna have more?"

"Viktor!"

* * *

 **God, I love these two. So cute. Tomorrow's the new episode! Woo!**

 **Please leave a review, or favorite and follow!**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everybody! God, I'm getting so many story ideas. But I will be focusing on Absolute Eros for now. Read on and review!**

 **This is right before the Cup of China, about two weeks.**

 **Yuri On Ice! belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

 **Warnings: Bondage and really rough sex, also crying and shy Yuuri.**

* * *

"V-Viktor... I-I'm not sure about this..."

Viktor licked his lips at the sight of his beautiful Yuuri, biting his lower lip with arousal. Yuuri laid on his bed, tied to the bedframe with a tie, a blindfold over his eyes. He was completely naked and was trying desperately to cover himself. It was their second time doing sex, and he hadn't even tooken Yuuri's virginity yet. He fingered the dark haired man, but after his orgasm, Yuuri immediately passed out from the heat and from the overwhelming sensation. Then in the bath he suggested (very timidly and quietly) doing bondage.

"You're the one who asked, Yuuri." Viktor purred, running two fingers down the other's thick thigh. Yuuri squeaked and shivered.

"I-I know..."

"So why did you want to do this?"

"U-Um..." Yuuri's face turned redder. "I-I want... I want to get better with my Eros p-performance..." Yuuri whispered, his toes curling and uncurling cutely.

 _Der'mo..._ Viktor thought. _So cute..._ He gently lifted Yuuri's legs, spreading them and rubbing his entrance with his bulge in his underwear, making the man squeak and whimper, grinding his ass against Viktor.

"My my..." Viktor purred, rubbing his hips. "Slutty Yuuri... I like this side of you..." Yuuri moaned, groaning loudly and panting, pushing more against him.

"P-Please..."

"Please what, my dear?"

"P-Please fuck me!" Yuuri cried out. Viktor resisted chuckling, pulling down his underwear. "U-Um... P-Pull the thing o-out..." Until now, Viktor didn't realize what was inside Yuuri. A little hook was poking out, so he hooked his finger on it, and slowly pulled it out, making Yuuri cry out and climax from it. The 'thing' inside him was one of those ball dildos, and Viktor stared at it with shock.

"Where'd you get this, Yuuri?"

"A-A store..." Yuuri squeaked out. "I-I... W-When I was in Detroit, P-Phicit left me for a while and I saw the store... I-I was really sexually frustrated, s-so I bought some..." Viktor believed it. Phicit didn't seem like the innocent type, that was for sure. But sweet, shy Yuuri? Viktor raised an eyebrow, whistling.

"You bought sex toys?"

"Y-Yes..." Then again, Yuuri wasn't really innocent. Sober yes, but at the banquet last year, _drunk_ , and pole dancing and grinding against him, he was nowhere near innocent. Viktor chuckled, rubbing his hips, kissing his neck.

"Perhaps later on we can try using these toys..." Yuuri's whole face erupted in red, and he squeaked in shock.

"O-Okay..." Viktor licked his lips, wrapping his mouth around one of his nipples, one hand stroking his member, the other twisting and pulling the other nipple. Yuuri moaned loudly, his toes curling and a line of drool slipping out of his mouth.

"I guess no stretching, considering you had that in you?" Yuuri blushed and nodded, lifting his legs. Viktor pulled off his underwear, his member springing up. Looking at his lover, in this submissive position, fuck... He was so turned on.

"Yuuri..." Viktor purred lowly, causing the other's skin to break out in goosebumps. "You're so beautiful... I could fuck you every day..."

"I-I'd pass out..." Viktor chuckled, pushing the tip of the teasingly against his entrance.

"Want me to go gently since it's your first time?" Yuuri's face erupted in red.

"G-Go as rough as you want..." Yuuri replied, and something inside clicked. Viktor slamming in all the way, causing Yuuri to scream immediately, curling his toes and arching his back.

"Oh, look at that... I took Yuuri Katsuki's virginity with one thrust..." Viktor purred, slamming in hard. Yuuri cried out again, gripping the bonds and turning his head away. "I'm gonna fuck you into nowhere... I'll make you be begging for mercy." Yuuri whimpered. Oh god, why did he ask for this? Now Viktor was gonna go out of control and- His thoughts were cut off by the immense pleasure suddenly filling his ass, making him scream loudly. Viktor licked his neck, biting down on neck hard, drawing blood and causing Yuuri to cry out, tears filling his eyes.

"You're mine... Got that?" Viktor growled against his ear and the dark haired man nodded immediately, gulping. Oh god... Crap, what'd he do? Viktor began to slam in hard and rapidly, hitting his prostate and causing his screams to intensify into shrieks. He already felt the knot building up inside his stomach, and realized Victor was bare.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri sobbed out, his toes curling as Viktor mercliessly pounded against his prostate. "Y-You're not wearing a c-condom!"

"I-I know...!" Viktor grunted out in between his moans. Viktor was so freaking huge; Yuuri was surprised that he could fit. Yuuri was a bit smaller build than Viktor, and the first time Yuuri saw Viktor naked in the onsen, he thought: _Oh my god... I was so wrong..._ Yes, Yuuri had fantasized about this multiple times. But now that it was happening... Viktor roughly thrusting into him with no mercy, the pleasure seeming to increase with every thrust... Oh god...

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri cried out, the knot untying and he released his load onto his belly, his walls tightening around Viktor, making the older grind his member against his walls.

"S-Shit!" Viktor cursed, and with a loud moan, he came, thrusting as he rode out his high. The amount of semen that poured into Yuuri made him dizzy, a shiver running through his body. He cried, sobbing at the pleasure. Viktor panted a bit, then gently pulled off his blindfold, the tears freely pouring down his face now.

"Y-Yuuri? What's wrong?" Viktor asked worriedly, his rough dominance turning into concern and worry for his boyfriend. Yuuri hiccuped, tugging on his bonds, which Viktor untied. Viktor pulled out, cum spilling out as soon as the tip left.

"Y-You were going *hiccup* so rough... I-I thought you weren't gonna *hiccup* stop..." Yuuri whimpered. "I-I was s-scared..." Viktor laid next to him and gently pulled him close, stroking his hair.

"Oh, Yuuri... Dear, I'm so sorry..." Viktor whispered, rubbing his back comfortingly. Yuuri nodded, still hiccuping a bit.

* * *

They didn't anymore sex that night. Viktor feared that he would lose control again and hurt Yuuri more, so they just cuddled.

The next morning, Viktor woke up to an empty bed. He sat up, finding Yuuri at the edge, rubbing something on his thighs and butt.

"Yuuri?"

"O-Oh! G-Good morning..." Yuuri said, pulling on his underwear.

"How do you feel?"

"I-I'm okay... Sore..." Again, Viktor felt guilt build up. He gently wrapped his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm so sorry..." Viktor apologized. Yuuri turned his head and kissed him gently. Then Yuuri pushed him back. Viktor gasped, looking at him shocked. Yuuri licked his lips, stood and pulled off his underwear before lining himself with Viktor's semi hard length.

"Y-Yuuri-" Viktor started but was cut off by Yuuri's lips crashing into his and Yuuri slamming down, taking in Viktor. He moaned, shivering, his member hardening and he could tell by Yuuri's face that it was a shock; the feeling of his member suddenly getting bigger made him gasp and throw his head back, his hands pressing against Viktor's belly. His back was arches, making his chest push out, his nipples hard. His face had turned red and drool seeped from his mouth. His member sprung up and dripped precum.

Viktor loved this side of Yuuri. He loved seeing his lover being pleasured to the max; not to mention Yuuri's sensitive body. The first time they did it, Viktor's touches sent Yuuri into a crying, incoherent mess. Yuuri had been crying out his name in need and pleasure and Viktor never felt more passion and lust in his life.

"Yuuri..." Viktor said, moaning as Yuuri began to bounce up and down on his member. Yuuri's moans increased into cries, then screams, then shrieks when Viktor got his full size. His member curved, since Yuuri was smaller, and he felt himself hitting something that nade Yuuri cry, tears falling down his face. Viktor was worried until he climaxed, Yuuri's cum flying up and landing on his belly. He clenched around Viktor, making the older gasp and grip his hips, climaxing and overflowing Yuuri with semen. Yuuri's face had the looks of shock and pleasure, his body spasming as he felt the cum flow through.

Oh yeah, Viktor went out of control again.

They did it like five or six more times.

* * *

 **Haha. Episode 12 shattered my heart and put it back together in 24 minutes. Congratulations Kubo, you've broken everyone in the fandom!**

 **Also, do you think I should do other pairings?**

 **Leave your thought in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I've decided to add more pairings to this.**

 **Today's pairing is Otayuri. Yurio is eighteen here.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of mpreg and some angst... Be warned peoples.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Yurochka!" Yurio couldn't help but smile at the wonderful cake and his family and friends in front of him. Viktor, Yuuri, Otabek, Mila, Yakov, Lillia and so many others surrounded him, Viktor and Yuuri's two boys hugging him happily. Yuuri sat in an chair as Yurio happily ate the first bite of cake, their boys tugging on his pant leg for a piece.

"You're not going to eat any?" Yurio asked, wiping his mouth. Yuuri shook his head.

"I gained like five pounds by eating a cupcake last week." he replied, his ring glimmering as he rubbed his belly. Yurio hummed.

"But it's chocolate. Thought you liked chocolate."

"I do, I do..." Yuuri glanced over at Viktor, who was engaged in a conversation with Nikolai and Otabek. "I guess a small bite won't hurt." He picked up a fork and began to reach over, but Viktor apparently had some kind of sixth sense, because Yurio saw him stiffen and bolt over, smacking his hand.

"Vicchan!" Yuuri whined.

"Remember what the doctor said, dear." Viktor said. Yuuri pouted and crossed his arms. Yurio laughed then leaned over after Viktor left.

"I'll wrap you a piece for you three." Yurio said. Yuuri smiled.

"Thank you."

"How much farther do you have?"

"Three weeks..." Yuuri replied, stroking Lev's hair. The boy had silver hair and green eyes just like Viktor, where the other boy had black hair with a silver spot and light blue eyes. Yurio absolutely adored them both. Lev was the older of the twins, and Talon was the younger. Yurio had asked them why they named him Talon, and Yuuri replied that he practically had claws as a baby.

He could tell the older was worried with the way he moved carefully. After losing their last baby in his fifth month about a year ago, it put him in a heavy depression.

Yurio felt sad just remembering the devasating call from Viktor about it.

 _Flashback, one year ago_

 _"H-He lost the baby...?" Yurio quietly asked, setting down his glass._

 _"We just got back from the hospital and he's been in bed since... He's extremely torn up over it..." Viktor sounded like he wanted to cry._

 _"He was in his fifth month, right...? So that's hard on his body even more..."_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"How'd it happen...?"_

 _"H-He woke up in pain and he was bleeding, so we went to the hospital... Oh god, Yuri, you should've seen his face... It was like someone had slapped us both and told us we were in hell..."_

 _"I'm so sorry, guys..." Yuri said gently. "I'm really sorry. I'll visit as soon as I can, okay?"_

 _"Okay- Y-Yuuri?!" And the line cut off. He didn't hear back until a few weeks later..._

He shook the memory out of his head. He knew what happened after but no one liked talking about it. The mention of miscarriages would send Yuuri into a panic attack and they couldn't have him go into one when he was three weeks to his due date.

"So, how are you and Otabek doing?" Yuuri asked, which made him blush and forget what he was thinking.

"W-We're good..." Yurio replied, glancing at the older male.

"Are you two going to... You know?" Yurio turned red.

"N-No... M-Maybe... I-I don't know..." Yuuri giggled.

Were they...?

* * *

After everyone left, save for Otabek, Yurio flopped onto his bed, sighing.

"So tired and fat..." Yurio moaned. Otabek simply chuckled.

"You're not fat."

"Yes I am..." Yurio replied, poking his stomach. "I ate too much..." Otabek sat down.

"You're beautiful..." Yurio sat up, smiling, scooting to sit next to his boyfriend. They stared at each other before gently locking lips, Otebek's hand lifting and running through his ponytail. Yurio shivered as the older male put his hand behind his back, pulling the blond closer. Yurio ran his fingers through his hair, gripping on it as Otabek leaned him back and crawled on top. He shivered at the feeling of Otabek's warm hand slide up his shirt, his tongue sliding across his lower lip. They parted momentarily to take off their shirts, then locked lips once more, Yuri's hand grabbing at the belt loops of Otabek's jeans, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his hips. Otabek gasped at the action, surprised by it, then gently grinded against Yuri's ass, licking his lips.

"You still have eyes of a soldier..." Otabek purred, kissing his neck. Blushing brightly, Yuri tilted his head back for more access. Otabek bit and sucked any sensitive part he encountered, leaving hickeys in his trail. He got to Yuri's nipples that were pink and perky, the area seemingly plump. Otabek licked one, gaining a louder moan and slight squirm. Otabek, smiling at the response, licked it again, biting it, causing him to gasp and arch his back, crying out. After abusing Yuri's nipples until they were bruised, he moved down to his crotch. He glanced up to see Yuri panting, a hand on his mouth, his face red and his hair sprawled out beneath him. Otabek bit his lip before unzipping his jeans, pulling them off, chuckling at the bulge that twitched. He pulled back the underwear, smiling as he heard Yuri moan as his member sprung free.

"B-Beka..." Yuri moaned. Otabek pulled off his underwear, leaving him completely naked. He licked up and down Yuri's shaft, listening to Yuri's sweet moans of 'Beka' and loving the taste of his salty precum. He could feel himself getting aroused every moan and whine, lifting one of Yuri's legs.

"I'll go slow, okay? Tell me if I hurt you." Yuri nodded, watching the older man reach over and grab a bottle of lube and a condom. Yuri blushed, spreading his legs. Otabek gently poured the lube over his entrance, then soaked his fingers in some. Gently, he prodded his entrance, pushing in one slowly. Yuri moaned, wincing at the feeling, but then squirmed when it went all the way in, wiggling around. He let out a moan and shivered, groaning as a second joined in. Otabek was careful with his movements, gentle with his fingering. Yuri's responses made him insert a third, thrusting fast yet gentle. The moans that were filling the room was making him hard and aroused, his member confined in his jeans.

"B-Beka... P-Put it in!" Yuri whined. Otabek smiled, pulling out his fingers and then stripping completely. Yuri's eyes widened and he squeaked, covering his mouth. "O-Oh..." He breathed out, watching Otabek roll on the condomand then slick it up with lube. Being flexible had its perks, especially now. Otabek gently lifted his legs and pressed the head of his member against his entrance.

"Ready?" Yuri nodded, blushing deeply. His eyes widened when the head entered, stretching out his hole. He arched his back as he took him in inch by inch, panting as Otabek stopped and comfortingly rubbing his hips.

"I''ll go gentle since it's your first time, okay, baby? Just tell me when to move." Yuri took a couple of shaky breaths, the pleasure from him just pushing in was enough to send him over the edge. Then he slowly nodded, moving his head to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.

"M-Move... I-I promise I won't break..." Otabek gulped at the look on his boyfriend's face, before nodded and gently pulling out almost all the way, before thrusting back in. Yuri arched his back, his toes curling and a cry escaping his lips.

"B-Beka-" His sentence was cut off by Otabek's lips crashing on his, his thrusts getting faster and harder. Yuri's moans began to increase and his eyes widened when Otabek hit something. He screamed, his nails digging into his back.

"T-There!" He cried. "R-R-Right there, B-Beka!" Slamming against it, Otabek bit the side of his neck, marking him, his thrusts slightly brutal on Yuri's hips. He began to tighten, the knot in his stomach wanting to uncoil and release his load.

"B-Beka! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!"

"M-Me too...!" They both yelled at the same time, Yuri releasing his load all over his stomach, Beka releasing into the condom... Or so he thought...

* * *

They were cuddling the next morning after three more rounds the previous night. Otabek hugged Yuri from behind, their legs tangled up together.

"Oh, Yuuri went into labor." Yuri said, showing him the text from Viktor at 3 in the morning. Otabek nuzzled his neck.

"Yuri...?"

"Hm?" Otabek blushed, looking down a bit.

"D-Do you want to get married...?" Yuri stared at him before turning over and hugging him, kissing him hard. "I-Is that a yes...?" Otabek asked after they seperated. Yuri nodded, grinning.

Yuri found out he was pregnant three weeks later.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some nice hot spring sex for you all. Set after the Hot Springs on Ice.**

 **Warnings: None.**

 **I do not own Yuri! On Ice.**

* * *

Yuuri sighed as he sunk into the water, the hot water relaxing his muscles and bruises from his skating today. Viktor was strict today, but after Yuuri was laying on the ice after the tenth time, he finally gave in and let Yuuri go home. He dunked under water and came back up, running his fingers through his hair and slicking it back. His body ached, slight bruises from falling appearing. He ran his fingers over one on his hip, his eyes threatening to close.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri yelped at the sudden happy cry of Viktor, mentally groaning.

 _How'd this happen...?_ Viktor happily got in, walking over to Yuuri and sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuri glanced at the man, who happily looked at him like a puppy.

"Sore." He replied grumpily. Viktor noticed the attitude change and frowned. He eyed Yuuri's body; beautiful long legs, beautiful curves, big hips and butt, thick and muscular thighs, erect nipples and slight abs, and all in all a beautiful body and man.

"Ah, who cares." Viktor said, making the dark haired man look up. Viktor cupped Yuuri's chin and slammed his lips to his, the brown eyes he loved so much widening in shock and Yuuri squeaking, opening his mouth slightly, enough for Viktor to shove in his tongue, swirling it around, touching the roof of his mouth and getting a very loud moan from the man. Viktor pulled away, saliva hanging between the space from their mouths, Yuuri's face bright red. Viktor pulled the smaller man into his lap, holding hips to prevent Yuuri from getting away.

"V-Viktor! W-what is this!?"

"Yuuri, I've noticed how beautiful you are..." Viktor purred, pulling him a bit closer and brushing their lips together. "I want to touch you and feel you... I want to fuck you until you're begging for me to stop."

"V-Viktor..." Yuuri covered his face, his body slowly turning red from being aroused and from embarrassment. Viktor took this as a invitation to continue, wrapping his hand around Yuuri's length and giving it a pump.

"A-Ah!" Yuuri cried, throwing his hand back and immediately climaxing. Viktor looked at him, very surprised.

"A quick comer?" He mumbled. "Ooh, this will be fun..." Viktor licked the side of Yuuri's neck, making the other tilt his head to give more access.

"S-Someone might see..."

"Let them..." Viktor growled, biting into his skin, making the other squeal and grip his shoulders.

"V-Viktor! N-Not so hard- A-Agh!" Viktor bit harder, then sucked on it, leaving a bite mark and hickey. Yuuri panted, swallowing and accidentally rubbing against Viktor's erection. Viktor moaned, lowering one of his hands and prodding his entrance with a finger. Yuuri gasped, looking over his shoulder and arching his back, hissing as a burning feeling sprung into his ass as Viktor inserted a finger.

"W-Wait-" Viktor wiggled it around, cutting off his sentence.

"If I wait, we won't get anywhere." Viktor said, inserting a second. Yuuri squealed, arching his back, digging his nails into Viktor's shoulders, panting. Viktor kissed his throat, scissoring his fingers, making Yuuri's moans louder and louder with every kiss and movement. Yuuri's eyes widened as he felt water begin to get in, making unusual slurping sounds.

"W-Water's getting in...!" He cried.

"I know..." Viktor latched onto his nipple, sucking on it hard. He gained a unmanly squeal from Yuuri, his back arching and climaxing once more. He panted, slumping against the older, whimpering as he pulled out his fingers.

"T-That all...?" Yuuri asked, his voice quiet.

"Nope!" Viktor replied, adjusting Yuuri's hips to be above his member. Yuuri's eyes widened, but he made no objection as he slowly felt himself slide onto Viktor's length. Surprisingly, he managed to take his coach's member all the way down to the balls, making Yuuri arch his back in response. The pleasure and pain mixed together, creating an odd feeling in his body.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri whined. Oh boy... "P-Please fill me with your cum..." Viktor's eyes widened and he pulled out, only to slam back in. Yuuri cried out, the pleasure immediately taking over the pain, and he arched his back more, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard. Viktor gripped his hips, kissing back with equal brutality, continuing to lift Yuuri's hips and slamming them down on his member, both moaning into each other's mouths. The water slowly begin to slip in with every thrust, adding to the pleasure.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri cried over and over, tears welling up in his eyes as the pleasure mounted. "I-I'm cumming!" He cried out, tightening around Viktor and Viktor responding, gripping his hips and climaxing inside, making Yuuri squeal and grip his back, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Yuuri..." Viktor moaned, kissing his neck and nuzzling it. "Let's go to your bedroom, okay...?"

* * *

They got out, Yuuri's legs shaking from the experience and getting dressed. They headed to Yuuri's bedroom, where Viktor pinned him against the wall as soon as the door closed and locked.

"V-Vicchan..." Yuuri let out accidentally. Viktor stared at him, making his face go red and cover it in embarrassment. "S-Sorry!"

"Yuuri..." Viktor purred, gently getting Yuuri's wrists and pulling his hands away before kissing him. He loved the feel of the younger's lips; so soft and rather feminine. "I love you..." Yuuri squeaked.

"I-I love you too..." Viktor smiled, lifting the other's legs, and slamming in once more.

"Y-You're gonna leave bruises!" Yuuri cried.

"No one's gonna see them but me." Viktor pouted, grinding around inside him. Yuuri bit the back of his hand, moaning loudly at the feeling.

"V-Viktor..."

"No, no, baby..." Viktor purred. "Call me anything but Viktor tonight." He laid Yuuri on his neatly made bed, wrinkling the covers immediately with their weight. Yuuri looked down, his face turning dark red.

"Daddy, please fill me with your cum..."

 _Oh..._

 _Daddy?_

Viktor lost it. He grabbed Yuuri's legs and lifted them, slamming in hard and deep. Yuuri gave a response, a scream and his back arching.

"Did you get bigger?!" He yelled.

"That wasn't nice, Yuuri..." Viktor replied.

"E-Eh?"

"You got me aroused."

"You were already aroused!"

"I didn't know you were into that kind of kink..." Yuuri turned red, covering his face before they were on the pillow as Viktor thrusted deep inside him. Viktor gently lifted his legs, slightly turning him over to get more deeper. Yuuri gasped and screamed in pleasure as he felt the thrusts increase in roughness and speed. His eyes rolled back, tears streaming down his face, pleasure overcoming his senses and mind, and before he knew it, he blacked out.

* * *

"You went overboard, Viktor..."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri..."

"I can't move..."

"Sorry..." Yuuri sighed and slowly turned over, meeting Viktor's puppy dog eyes.

"I forgive you."

"Yay!" Viktor wrapped his arms around his new lover, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you."

* * *

 **As always, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Bondage.**

 **I do not own Yuri On Ice, though I wish I did.**

* * *

"A collar...?" Yuuri held the black leather collar, leash and all, in his hands, his face bright red. Newly married and they were trying out new things for sex, and this one was Viktor's idea. Viktor looked a bit embarrassed, but he smiled.

"If you don't want to then-" Yuuri cut him off by kissing him, running his tongue over his husband's lips, making the other moan and relax. They continued to keep their lips locked, pulling away only momentarily to take off each other's shirts. Viktor moved his lips down to Yuuri's neck, his hands pulling off the man's pants and underwear, licking and sucking a spot that he knew Yuuri was sensitive in. To prove his point, Yuuri squealed and arched his back, tilting his head to give more access. Viktor grinned, biting it and sucking, making sure to make his mark. Then he pulled on the collar, making Yuuri squeak.

"Tell me if it's too tight." Yuuri nodded and let him adjust it to the setting he liked. Viktor smirked at Yuuri, who slightly tugged on the collar in wonder. Viktor smirked, grabbing the leash and tugging on it hard, making Yuuri gasp and his eyes widen, but their lips smashed together, Yuuri moaning. Then Viktor flipped him, making him gasp. Viktor licked his lips, grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring it on Yuuri's entrance. He shivered, biting lip and reaching down to pump his member. Viktor grabbed his hand, making him jump in surprise, and tied his hands to the bedpost with fuzzy handcuffs.

"V-Viktor..." He blushed. Viktor licked his lips once more before coating his fingers in lube, then pushing it against his pink, pulsing and rather plump entrance. He pushed it in, making Yuuri moan and curl his fists. He wiggled it around, surprised how loose he was already.

"Did you finger yourself, dear Yuuri?"

"M-Maybe..."

"My, my..." Viktor purred, pressing the head to his entrance. "Naughty boy..." He whispered in his ear, making Yuuri shiver. He slowly pushed in, making Yuuri gasp and arch his back. No matter how many times they did it, his size would always surprise him. But today, Viktor was way bigger than normal.

"V-Viktor, are you bigger?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you in this position makes me ache to fuck you until you're a begging, crying mess." Oh dear...

"T-Then please do." With a grin, Viktor slammed in hard, sending shocks of pleasure through him. He gasped, crying out and gripping his handcuffs, biting his lip. He felt Viktor pull out nearly all the way and grasp the leash.

"W-What-" He let out a shriek as Viktor slammed in hard, tugging hard on the collar. He trembled, biting the pillow beneath him and clawing his bonds.

"Are you a good boy, Yuuri?"

"N-No..."

"Oh?" Viktor tugged on the collar again, his thrusts slowing. "What have you done to be naughty?"

"I-I played with myself in the shower... U-Used a dildo while you were at p-practice..." Viktor smirked, running his fingers down his lover's back, causing it to arch even more than it already was.

"Then how about a punishment?" He purred.

"W-What kind...?"

"Hmm... Perhaps spanking?" Yuuri squeaked, gulping and looking down at his dripping member.

"O-Okay..." He squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breaths to prepare. Viktor stayed inside, and he heard Viktor hum happily.

 _Slap!_

Yuuri let out a cry as he felt Viktor's hand connect to his ass, sending a sharp sting through his body.

"Oh my, you just tightened up. Do you like being spanked?" Viktor purred, rubbing the bruising spot.

"Y-Yes, M-Master..."

"Oh? I'm master now?" Yuuri was regretting this a bit.

"Y-Yes..." Viktor grinned and slapped his ass again, making him let out another cry. Viktor repeatedly spanked him, slamming in hard against his prostate, earning shrieks. He pulled at the collar with every thrust, and Yuuri was sure he'd need to wrap his neck with bandages after this.

"Need to cum?" Viktor asked, stroking his member. Yuuri nodded rapidly, and with a low purr of, "Cum, my love," Yuuri let out a shriek and climaxed hard, which resulted in him passing out.

* * *

When he woke up, Viktor was wiping his legs with a damp cloth.

"Viktor...?" His voice was raspy. Viktor smiled gently, laying his legs down.

"Hey, love." He put the rag aside and stroked his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore..."

"I'm sorry... I went overboard..." Yuuri sniffled and patted his hand.

"It's okay..." He slowly sat up. Viktor was still naked, but he expected nothing less.

"Did you cum inside?"

"Yeah..." He looked away. Yuuri crawled into his lap, surprising the older man. "What are you doing, my dear?" Yuuri kissed him, lining himself up with his member before lowering down. Viktor moaned, gripping his hips. Yuuri slammed down, still loose from earlier and made himself bounce up and down in his lap. Viktor was big for his age, but he expected nothing less of a star. Viktor grunted with every thrust, meeting the thrusts with his own.

"Y-Yuuri, I'm gonna c-cum again!"

"M-Me too!" They came together, Viktor bucking his hips and shooting his seed into Yuuri, making the man squeal, his own covering his stomach.

"I-I love you so much..."

"I love you more..."

* * *

 **I wanted to get this out yesterday, but I started late and I'm down with the flu, so that makes everything better. I feel like it was short, but it gets to the point. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
